


Rebuilding the Commonwealth

by larvakitten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cuddling, Early Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Snuggling, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvakitten/pseuds/larvakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sole Survivor has been with Preston for a while, and she really wants to go further than tongue kisses with him. She gets the feeling that he also wants more, but he has been less than forthcoming, for whatever reason. When she takes Dogmeat along to establish a new settlement, she starts to have an idea of a way she could get Preston to open up sexually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tl;dr just gimme sexy stuff? Go to ch 3
> 
> This was some pretty self indulgent stuff, not particularly kinky but w/e. I'm actually more of a robot fucker, myself, but sometimes I like a bit of variety ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Haven't written fanfic in many years, and the only smut I wrote when I did was mostly for laughs. There's just one more fic I'm writing after this, but idk if I'll write any after that. If I happen to feel inspired again, then maybe. Concrit is fine, but again, not necessarily planning to do more writing. I kinda feel like it would have been better to write from the Sole's perspective (rather than to "you"), but I'm not changing it now...
> 
> Do let me know if there are typos, severe conflicts with canon, conflicts with physics and other real life things, things I didn't tag that I should, things I tagged unnecessarily (out of the loop as far as this stuff goes), etc.
> 
> I've only seen a few lemony fics with Preston. He needs a little more love.
> 
> I wrote this from the perspective of a cis woman sole survivor, but as far as I can tell, there's nothing which would directly conflict with this being from the perspective of a trans man, nonbinary person with a vagina, etc. It's your character and your headcanon, so you do you <3 ✌

Although you had been declared to be the General, Preston was the one who had decided how the Minutemen established settlements. It was always the same routine. You solved whatever problem was causing the place to be uninhabitable (which usually required some violence), built a generator and miniature radio tower, sent whoever cared to try the place out off with a Brahmin caravan to connect it to the extensive Minutemen supply network, and used those supplies to really make it a home. Before the war, this kind of work was generally only done by people with a lot of free time to donate to charities; as a career minded lawyer with a spouse and child, you hadn't exactly been in a position to involve yourself with those types of organizations. Building lives for people in a broken world was certainly not an easy job, but it really was incredibly rewarding.

This time around, with some odd jobs keeping Preston busy in Sanctuary, you had decided to take Dogmeat along to help you clear out an old barn some Minutemen scouts had happened upon. You had done well in combat-training him, so it was easy to exterminate the mirelurks infesting the barnyard while he held them down. While you hauled the carcasses away from the battered blue storage shed near the barn (in which, you reminded yourself, you needed to replace some rotten boards in the stairs and upper floor), he happily rolled around in the damp earth.

Coming back from the nearby woods after dropping off the last corpse, you felt around in your rucksack for something fit as a dog treat. You thought of Preston rubbing Dogmeat's belly whenever that adorable little guy rolled on his back in Sanctuary and smiled. Although you'd like to think you'd be doing your best to help the people of the Commonwealth either way, you knew you couldn't have done even half of what you did without Preston's guidance. You had told him as much while courting him, placing your right hand on his upper arm as you spoke, and (to your amusement and satisfaction) he blushed.

You looked at your Pip-Boy to see today's date. It was March 24 -- nearly five weeks since the two of you had began going steady. Slowly building your relationship and becoming more openly flirtatious with him (and how sweet was his meek smile when he got bashful?!), you picked up on the words he almost said after saving the Castle from that nightmarish mirelurk queen. You were able to fill in those blanks for him, and it was endearing how wide-eyed and starstruck he looked under the moonlight after you'd shared your first kiss next to the destroyed artillery piece overlooking the ocean.

Deciding upon a small cut of radstag venison, you sat on a bench next to the shed scratching Dogmeat between the ears while he scarfed down his prize. Still reminiscing, you were thinking of how amazing Preston's lips had felt against yours, even when it had been a closed mouth kiss...not to mention how great they felt when he had opened them up the last few times you two were alone. You felt a bit of a stir and smirked at yourself, realizing that you had more important things to do around here than to sit on a bench fantasizing about what you and your boyfriend would be doing with one another next time you were alone. Besides, Dogmeat was an innocent animal who really didn't need to be involved, even indirectly, with those dirty thoughts of yours.

You felt slightly guilty and sent Dogmeat to fetch you a few building supplies while you got to cobbling together a generator at the workbench inside of the barn. While Dogmeat did continue to impress you with his intellect, a German Shepherd could only infer so much about the process of crafting. This time, he wasn't proving to be of much use after the combat, only fetching a stick so you could play with him. It interrupted your crafting process, but you couldn't say no to that cute doggy face each time he sauntered up with a mouthful of tree branch. You wiped the slobber off on your thigh and lugged the generator to the patch of land between the barn door and the shed.

Unless there were more supplies in that shed, you could tell that this place probably didn't have the right parts to jury-rig a radio tower to go with the generator. Certainly, you could bring Dogmeat with you to the drive-in to help lug over the needed materials, but you hoped you wouldn't have to go through that trouble. Besides, while you hadn't seen a mirelurk queen nearby, you needed to make sure there wasn't a nest hidden in there.

You opened the unlocked metal door and groaned, seeing that a trip back to another settlement was inevitable. There were a few rusted metal shelving units (one of which served as a partition about halfway in), a couple of toolboxes, a broken terminal on a crushed desk all the way in the back, and an old mattress in the front. The duct tape packs and Abraxo boxes would surely be put to good use, and ordinarily, you would have been elated by the sight of the two copper ingots on the bottom of the shelf separating the sleep and work areas. Too bad your eyes kept moving back to that mattress. Despite having fought it a bit, you couldn't help but imagine how Preston would look spread out on top wearing only a few token pieces of clothing.

Before the war, a lot of people would have said that one should only have sexual experiences if they waited for some or other arbitrary time period with a monogamous partner. Although diseases and accidental pregnancy were certainly concerning issues, you never did agree with the whole 'sex is bad and if you want it you should feel bad' attitude. You were more of the mind that what other people did in bed was none of your business, and why shouldn't they be allowed to have fun? The fact that basically all STDs and STIs were now curable with various concoctions of pre-war and post-war medicines, combined with the fact that it was easy enough for doctors in the Commonwealth's major settlements to fashion uterine implants for patients with enough caps, made this kind of idea even easier to implement. From what you'd seen, postwar culture really did have a much more open-minded attitude towards sex and relationships. Maybe a few people here and there preferred the whole brahmin and mole rat intestine thing to 'sex first, Med-X later,' but for the most part, free love came with far fewer worries after the apocalypse.

Concerning physical intimacy, Preston always waited for you to make the first move. He generally tried to avoid the topic in conversation altogether. You knew he didn't have much experience, but you weren't sure if you were his first romantic partner or if he had maybe had another or two before. You giggled at the thought that he might be a virgin, thinking it would be just so fittingly cute.

He enjoyed himself immensely the last few times you'd been alone, but it was a bit disappointing that his hands had remained over your clothes and only in 'safe' areas. You could tell he wanted more (if his grunts and the boner he tried to hide were any indication), but there was no way he was going to initiate it, much as you would have liked him to. The couple of times you'd slept in the same bed while out establishing new settlements, you had succeeded in teasing the hell out of him by getting in close to press your boobs against his chest while kissing the sensitive spot you'd discovered on his neck. He'd quickly scooted away and rolled over both times, sputtering a 'good night, General,' before you could really get to having fun. Well, not that hearing him breathing like that with his flushed face and briefly feeling him pulsing against your thigh wasn't fun, but it was like he was holding back from you for some reason. He ended up being the little spoon on both of those nights, hugging the arm you'd put over his waist.

Some distant thunder startled you out of that little reverie. Dogmeat whined and lowered his head at your feet. Now you really did feel sorry for that pup. "Sorry, boy. I guess we'd better get back to Civilization 2.0." You made sure your gun was loaded, rubbed the fur on Dogmeat's back reassuringly, and walked back to the shed door. It opened with a slight creak and you and Dogmeat started at a jog through the dead grass, hoping to outrun the worst of the storm. Still, you wondered to yourself, even after you got the supplies and came back, how were you going to get any work done around here if you couldn't tear your mind away from banging Preston? Inadvertently, you had probably made the right choice in bringing a companion who couldn't talk here.

After an icky, damp hour through rain and mud, you could see the drive-in maybe a few hundred yards away, and you were eager to get out of the storm. The sounds of thunder and flashes of lightning had become less and less distant from one another, which had been a bit alarming. Dogmeat was going to stink up the former snack stand, but you'd learned to get used to that wet dog smell by now. It was pretty late in the evening, and you'd had a long day, so you figured you'd just camp out here for the night instead of doing a bunch of back-and-forth between the established and new settlements.

It was nice to chat with some of the people here after having been mostly silent all day. One of them was particularly excited about how nicely his plot of tatoes was growing after he'd plucked out the irradiated grass. This had been one of the first places the Minutemen had taken over, and everyone here was obviously very happy. A kid ran up to you and excitedly recounted the tale of how "his" turret had splattered three bloodbugs in a row, jumping and waving his arms. You figured he must be referring to the turret that now had a big Jangles the Moon Monkey sticker on it that you'd found in a grocery store near Goodneighbor. It simply wouldn't do to ask anyone here to uproot themselves to start a supply line when they had finally found a home under the care of the Minutemen. Despite being wet and stinky, Dogmeat was still getting lots of pats and attention from the community, which he clearly relished. This must be what Preston lives for, you thought with a smile.

When everyone else was asleep and you were all set up wearing your vault suit as pajamas in the ground floor snack booth by yourself (you decided to let Dogmeat sleep at the foot of the turret kid's bed tonight), it was only natural that your thoughts of Preston reverted back to the lustful. It was tempting to unzip your vault suit to slip a hand down and rub one out, but since you were surrounded by windows, you realized that probably wasn't the best idea. You kept thinking of that little shed with the mattress, and it occurred to you that there wasn't really an urgent need to build the radio tower right away. You laughed a bit to yourself and began making new plans for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Your Pip-Boy said it was 8:17 A.M. when Dogmeat came into the booth and licked your elbow. You quit Atomic Command to acknowledge him. "I know, boy, I know. Time to get up." Hearing the footsteps of settlers rising early to start work on their gardens or get to their guard post shifts, you lazily swung your legs out of bed and started clipping on your armor. Dogmeat sat down and thumped his tail against the shelf, panting in excitement for the new day. "We're gonna go back to Sanctuary today, boy! Oh, yes, you've been a very good boy!" you cooed to him as you slipped your feet into your boots. You decided on a rifle Preston had helped you soup up as your weapon of the day and called Dogmeat as you strapped it to your back and walked out of the drive-in.

Other than a couple of mole rats and a very annoying bloatfly, there wasn't much to distract you during the several hours it took to get back to Sanctuary. Naturally, your mind wandered through thoughts in which you imagined Preston fondling your breasts, rubbing your nipples a bit while you removed that pesky shirt of his to get an eyeful of him before he grabbed your ass to grind you against the erection obviously straining against the crotch of his pants. Not much you could do about that right now, but once you got him in that little shed alone with you...

You kept running with Dogmeat up to the bridge that had once served as the landmark indicating that you were almost home. Preston caught your eye and waved, enthusiastically rushing up to meet you. Dogmeat barked at the other guard as he dashed into Sanctuary to find the shredded teddy bear remains he'd left next to his bowl.

"How'd it go, General?" he asked, smiling.

"It was just a few mirelurks. Piece of cake," you said casually.

"Mirelurks can be kind of tough, General, but I'm glad you took care of them." His smile faltered a little, his eyes glancing at the new dents in your armor.

"What's wrong, Preston?" you asked coyly. "Could it be that...you missed me?"

"Baaaabe!" he whined as you gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. His embarrassment with PDA made it all the more fun to do. You could tell that he did like it, though, as he put his arm around you to keep you close for a moment. "You were gone a little longer than I expected, so I guess I did miss you a little," he murmured before sneaking a quick peck on your nose and going back half a step to finish your conversation.

"There weren't enough supplies on site to build a radio tower. I originally planned to get supplies at the drive-in, but after all the rain and thunder, Dogmeat and I wanted to stay the night instead of running back and forth with heavy crap all night."

"Between the trek, the mirelurks, and the storm, it sounds like it was a pretty long day for you," Preston laughed. "But you finished setting up this morning, though, right?"

"Not quite. I was hoping you could...help me with something." You were trying to be subtle with your flirtation, but the hand you briefly placed on his chest while the other caressed his upper arm was probably pretty telling.

"Oh...um...well, I'm sure you're capable of doing it on your own, but whatever you say. I'm right behind you, General." He smiled with that last sentence.

"Faaaantastic," you beamed. It was hard to tell what he thought of that, or if he thought anything of it at all, but it didn't matter.

You both went in to refresh your supplies and gather the necessary building and crafting materials before leaving for the new place. Changing out of your grimy vault suit for a clean new one, you decided to pack a couple more clean ones in your bag for later. Some straw pillows and a few blankets probably weren't a bad idea, either, you thought to yourself.

As you both ran out across the bridge, some raiders came out and opened fire. Even if the two of you hadn't been in just the right spot to dispatch them, they were hilariously underprepared for the turrets, traps, and guards protecting Sanctuary. As Preston was cranking his musket, he caught a glimpse of the rifle he'd tooled with you and you saw his lips curl upwards a bit out of the corner of your eye.

After the aftermath of the skirmish was tidied up, Preston mused, "It's a shame we couldn't have settled that peacefully. I'm sure they would have enjoyed life with the Minutemen if they'd have given us a chance."

You grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Oh, Preston, you really are a sweet cinnamon roll. Exactly what I like about you."

"I'm not really sure what that pre-war idiom means, but it sounds like it's a compliment. So, thanks, General."

"We've hardly even left Sanctuary and we're already flirting with each other. Come on, we're gonna need to hurry if we wanna get there before the sun sets."

"General! I think you mean YOU were flirting with ME..." he teased. "But, yeah, you're right. Let's get going."

You both ran through the wastes for the rest of the day without further incident. Of course, having him at your side brought a variety of fantasies into your mind. Particularly the ones where you got to sink your claws into the backside you'd been staring at all day while he fucked your brains out. You sure hoped no one was giving Mama Murphy any chems back in Sanctuary, because you probably wouldn't ever be able to stomach being in her presence again if the Sight showed her any of this stuff.

Trekking through the sludgy mud from the earlier thunderstorm, you both finally got to the barn just before sunset. Right on schedule. A little bit of moonlight through the rafters of the blue shed would create the perfect ambiance for fooling around. You hoped the roof on it had proven more watertight than it looked.

Preston got straight to business and surveyed the premises. "So you put the generator here between the barn and the shed, huh?" he inquired.

"Yeah, but now I'm wondering if maybe I should move it behind the barn, instead."

"Nah, it's fine right here. It's a little more protected between the buildings this way." Walking around the building, he looked around at the patches of soil not sullied by war and seemed to like what he saw. "This will make some excellent farmland. Heck, with enough people working in the fields, I bet there could be enough to feed three settlements' worth of people."

"It could also become a viable adhesive manufacture site. I guess it'll depend on what the settlers decide to do." The sun was going down fast, and while you had brought some oil lamps, you didn't want to build the radio tower tonight. Watching him all day had only made your desire grow stronger, and fuck if you wanted anything but him. "Hey, listen, I think it might be better if we wait until tomorrow morning to start building stuff here. How about I show you the supplies I found in this shed before we turn in?"

"Good idea, General. We can assess this area's resources and really plan out what we're doing tomorrow." Preston followed you into the shed and closed the door behind him.


	3. the sin you've all been waiting for

Lighting up an oil lantern and looking around the front half of the shed, Preston joked, "Well, it looks like you found where we're sleeping tonight. I'll help set us up, General."

Rummaging through your pack, you remarked, "I brought a few pillows, but only one blanket. The storm might have passed, but it's still pretty cold out here." It looked like it had weathered the storm pretty well, with just a couple of leaky spots near the door.

"Don't worry, General. I've got us covered." Preston pulled out another couple of blankets from his bag.

"Aww, and here I was hoping we'd just have to cuddle for warmth," you whined sarcastically.

"There's nothing that says we can't still do that, babe." Preston smiled while he was making himself comfortable, taking off his duster, scarf, and vest to reveal a light-colored sleeveless undershirt. You followed suit and removed your combat armor. He carried it away for you, tossing his gloves and boots in with the lot next to the door. All you had on now was your vault suit and your Pip-Boy. 

"Before I show you around, there's something I wanted to talk to you about, Preston." Turning down the lamp, you walked over to him, put your hands on his shoulders, and thumped him against the door. Screw being subtle. Screw ME.

"Oh! Uhm, yeah. Sure. W-what is it, General?" Good. He was already right where you wanted him.

"When we first started traveling together, you always said you wanted to know what makes me tick. Well..." You put your face ohsoclose to his. "Now I'd like to know the same thing about you."

He was nervously laughing and obviously tato red in the small amount of light on his face. "General, I--"

Whatever he was going to say probably didn't matter too much. You went ahead and started kissing him fiercely, and (to your delight) he pulled you close and made a bit of noise. You couldn't resist putting your hands up his shirt and feeling up his abs and chest and back, which he did not resist, occasionally teasing the hem of his pants. After a few minutes of this, he moaned, "Babe..."

"Shh." You pulled him down onto the nearby mattress and got on top of him, continuing to make out with him. He was startled when you managed to slip your fingers under his belt; there was no way he could hide that hardness now. You unbuckled it, brought your lips to that favored area on his neck, and guided his hands to your ass, maneuvering them such that they brought your hips closer to his. He eagerly ground you against him as you sucked and nipped his skin, his voice lustily moaning all the while. You definitely catalogued those sounds for later. You also got the feeling that he would probably enjoy the wetness accumulating between your legs as you rubbed yourself against him.

When you released his neck, you sat up. It was hard to see in the meager glow of the lantern, but you really hoped that you'd see that hickey in the morning before he put his scarf back on. He heavily breathed, "I think you're doing a pretty good job finding out what makes me tick all on your own, babe..."

"Am I, now?" You were also breathing hard. "You know, I've been wondering why you've been shying away from me in bed." It was pretty clear from the way his dick was pulsing between your legs that he wanted to fuck you just as bad as you wanted to fuck him, so you hoped he'd take a hint already. You leaned back in to whisper seductively in his ear. "You've been holding back, haven't you? I know you want a little more..."

He shuddered as you said that. "And here I was, afraid that I was rushing you while you were still in mourning." He began laughing, removing his hands from your butt. You sat up and scrunched up your face a bit at the allusion to your former spouse, but Preston hugged you back down and nuzzled your hair. Furthering your dismay, he started going limp and the mood was fizzling. "Babe, I really care about you as a person, and I know you're still hurting. I can't even begin to imagine how you feel...I mean, I don't know, I thought you wanted to wait a while before--"

You cut him off. "Preston, I appreciate that, but this is just really frustrating for me. I told you before, I'm ready to move on."

He pulled his face away and gently cupped your cheek in his hand. He then touched foreheads and noses with you. "I'm sorry, babe. I guess I'm still having a hard time believing that someone as...as incredible as you would want to be romantically involved with a guy like me, who's failed so many people, and I just, a part of me still doesn't feel like it's possible. But you've said so so many times in so many different ways while we've been fixing my messes. Maybe I should start believing."

How could you be annoyed after that? "Preston...is that what this is about? You've done so much good for so many people. You've fended off how many raiders, mutants, ferals, bugs? How many odd jobs have you done? How many families did you reunite? You care so, so much...and I..." You found yourself at a loss for words.

He shyly smiled, brought his other hand to the back of your head, and nudged your lips to his for a slow kiss. You relaxed all the muscles you hadn't realized you were tensing and felt like you were melting. Preston brought the hand that had been on your face down to the small of your back as his other hand's fingers went into your hair. The soft kissing from his full lips on each of yours was heavenly, and not unlike your first kiss. This quiet and romantic embrace hadn't been what you had expected to happen tonight, but it was very enjoyable nonetheless.

He broke his mouth away from yours after an amount of time that simultaneously seemed to have been eons long and to not have been nearly long enough. You both just breathed for a moment and you could tell he smiled. You wondered if he was going to say something, but he just chuckled and brought you back in. This time, he added some tongue back into the equation. He wasn't aggressive, but he was still leading. You were very pleasantly surprised by this and responded by sticking your tongue further into his mouth. You could feel him tugging your hair and tightening his grip on your back as the kiss got deeper and more heated. 

A little more making out and you were both getting noisy in each other's mouths once more. His cock finally nudged your inner thigh again and you were back in business. Thrusting against him, you wished there weren't those layers of clothing still in the way. The crotch of your vault suit was getting awfully damp. His hands were on your hips this time, rather than your ass, moving them to maximize the friction between his erect cock and your throbbing parts. Dry humping Preston in real life really was just as good as you'd imagined it to be, even if it did have the unfortunate effect of making you simply want more. He unzipped the front of your vault suit and felt the shape of your body and the skin on your sides, eventually slipping his hand underneath a bra cup. You both giggled a bit into your kiss as he brushed over the center of your nipple, which felt like it had sent a shockwave to your clit. 

Preston suddenly took his hand out, flipped you onto your back, and whispered, "My turn on top, General." You couldn't suppress some "mmngh"s and "haaah"s as you wrapped your legs around him and he put a pillow under your head. Smooching and licking your collarbone, he unclasped your bra, took off your Pip-Boy, and slipped your arms out of your suit. His clothes were somehow already off, save for his hat and boxers. With any luck, though, those wouldn't last too long, either.

He sat up and slipped your vault suit down to your knees and threw his hat aside before sliding a couple more pillows under your butt. He saw that you hadn't worn any panties and raised an eyebrow, jokingly scolding, "Really, babe?" The faint light from the rafters and the lamp showcased the impressive results of his Minutemen training, which kept you entertained in the meantime as he finished disrobing. He didn't have beastly hair, but you certainly admired his sexy little happy trail and the patch in the center of his handsome chest. Just right. It was actually difficult for you to see his penis from the angle you were laying in, but you hoped he was uncut and slick with precum.

He came back down and started kissing your neck, going down to your chest to put his face in your cleavage. You couldn't help but giggle at that and found your fingers in his short hair while his were massaging your breasts. He kissed and licked your nipples as he finished pulling your vault suit off of your legs and feet, which was really doing wonders for your already hard clit. You could feel each of your nipples getting hard in his mouth and was glad he was taking his time enjoying them, even if this teasing was excruciating.

It wasn't a stretch to think he may have wanted to stay there longer, but he clearly had an agenda. As he rained kisses down your abdomen and on your sides and over your stretch marks and loosened skin from your pregnancy, you were easily able to surmise where he was going. He looked up when his face was between your legs. "This is something I've wanted to do for a while, babe."

You couldn't decide whether you wanted to spread your legs further apart or to clench Preston's head in a vice grip between your thighs. He seemed to figure out what pleased you fairly quickly, though the jury was still out as to his experience level. Not that you could think about that much when your clit had his tongue all over it. The quick and slow movements, the texture of his tongue, and the light suction were insanely good. You didn't really have any kind of volume control at all, and you couldn't help but mix his name in with the other words and sounds you were making. It served as a pretty good incentive for him to keep going as he gripped the front of your left thigh (you had ended up closer to the vice grip without realizing it).

Preston moved around at some point so he wasn't completely aligned with you. You were too enthralled to look up often, but in the glow you could tell he was stroking his cock while he was pleasing you. Thinking about that after you put your head back down made you even hotter, if that was possible.

He continually grunted a bit, sometimes breaking away to kiss the general area or tease your lower lips; he even once slid his tongue inside briefly, but he didn't need you to tell him twice where the sweet spot was. You kept crying out as he licked and smooched and slurped you closer. The feeling of his face pressing into you, the thought and sound of him having just as much fun as you were, and your hands pressing his head in closer as he sucked and ran his tongue over your engorged clit was practically rocketing you to climax.

You yelled and gave Preston a final squeeze as you came, shaking as it passed. When you let go, he looked up with a pained smile, and you realized he hadn't finished up quite yet. "You were a little faster than I expected, babe," he said with hitched breath. The both of you were sweating, but seeing as how he'd been hard at work for the both of you, it made sense that it was visible on his brow. 

"You look pretty close, yourself," you remarked, looking hungrily at the glistening tip of his dick while he was pumping it. "I wouldn't mind helping out a little, you know..."

"You don't ha--ohhhhh, babe," he moaned as you leaped over and took the head in your mouth before he could talk you out of it. You took his hand away and moved your own hand up and down his shaft instead, relishing the feeling of the skin moving over the ridge at the edge of the head. The soft and smooth flesh beneath the foreskin was, indeed, wet with precum, just as you'd hoped, and his whole shaft was being flexed. It was almost a shame that he'd started out so close to cumming already, but seeing him jerking off had been extremely arousing and erotic earlier. It only took maybe a couple minutes at most of you sucking and licking him before he warned you that he was close and tried to tell you not to worry about letting him cum in your mouth, but you were hearing none of it. Maybe you were spent now, but you knew you'd definitely be thinking about how hot it was for him to cry out your name and twitch and spurt a few times in your mouth as you gulped it down when you were alone later.

Licking the remainder off your lips after you got back on his level, you told him, "This might be an overused line, but I must reiterate, Preston: You really do know how to show a person a good time." He gave you a half-lidded, sleepy grin in response, still breathing heavily as he came down. He got up to clean himself and change into a new undershirt and boxers, and you decided you ought to do the same.


	4. Chapter 4

After you both were relatively clean and in new clothes, Preston rearranged the pillows and draped the blankets over you before going to put out the oil lamp. He carefully made his way over in the darkness and slid under the covers with you.

You rolled over and put your arm over his chest. "You know, I never discussed this shed with you."

"We had more 'urgent' matters to attend to, babe. It didn't look like there was a whole lot in here, anyway."

You started to feel a bit guilty. "Listen, Preston...I'm sorry I've been so weird about all of this. I guess I should have just told you, with words, that I wanted more."

"Don't worry about it, babe. I guess I should have done the same."

"You're the best second in command I could ever ask for." You smooched his cheek and could feel him smiling.

"I had kind of a funny feeling about you asking me to help with the radio tower, but I'm really glad I followed you." He rolled over to face you and squeezed you close.

"Getting snuggly, huh? And to think, you told me you weren't much of a hugger." He was comforting and warm around you.

"Well, it's different when it's just the two of us..." he complained. You could feel his legs curling up against yours. "But maybe I could come around."

"I sure hope so. I guess we'd better do something like this again sometime." You both erupted into giggles and you kissed the spot on his neck you'd sucked earlier. He cringed.

"Maybe be a little more gentle next time. I didn't realize how...intense you were getting."

Continuing to giggle at his euphemism, you shot back, "Well, you really seemed to like it, and anyway, if you're always gonna wear that scarf under your duster, then it won't look suspicious if you use it to hide that little love bite."

"But now I don't really have the option to take it off if it gets hot out. I'm not sure it'd look good for the Minutemen if the second in command were showing off a big mark on his neck."

"Can you imagine what Ronnie would say back at the Castle if she saw?!"

"Oh, damn! I'm definitely not going back there for a while!" The two of you were laughing pretty hard at that, and it took a couple minutes to regain your composure since each one of you kept starting the other back up again.

After you'd finally settled down, he kissed the top of your head. It seemed like he was struggling with what to say, but he eventually settled contentedly on, "Good night, babe."

"Sleep tight, Preston," you mumbled as you drifted off in his arms.


End file.
